Cast
Main Crew * Lauren Faust - Original Creator ** Lauren Faust developed the television series Friendship Is Magic and was the first season's showrunner. * Meghan McCarthy - Original Creator ** Meghan McCarthy wrote the first two Equestria Girls movies, and supervises the screenplay for Friendship Games. She is currently Head of Girls' Storytelling for Hasbro Studios. Montalvo credited McCarthy as creator of Equestria Girls because he thinks Faust didn't create Flash Sentry nor Sunset Shimmer. * Aaron Montalvo - Chief Storyteller, Co-developer, Co-Writer, Creative Consultant, Executive Producer, Casting Supervisor (Aniplex Dub) * Greg Weisman - Co-developer, Executive Producer (Season 1-3), Additional Voices, Story Editor (Season 1-2), Executive Story Editor (Season 1-3), Story Editor Consultant (Season 3+) * Alex Kurtzman - Co-Writer, Executive Producer * Roberto Orci - Co-Writer, Executive Producer * Avi Arad - Co-Writer, Executive Producer * Jayson Thiessen - Executive Producer, Supervising Co-Director, Chief Animation Director (Season 1), Consulting Director, Executive Creative Consultant (Season 2-present) * Hiroyuki Imaishi - Supervising Director (First Half of Season 1 Formerly, Currently Season 3+), CG Supervisor (SANZIGEN Animation Studio), Consulting Producer * Atsushi Nishigori - Supervising Director (Second Half of Season 1-Miniseason 1), Key Animator, Sub-Character Designer * Asaph Fipke - Supervising Director, Executive Producer (Season 3+), Creative Consultant * Rob Renzetti - Story Editor, Co-Writer, Supervising Director (Season 2-Miniseason) * Dan Harmon - Co-Writer, Executive Producer, Story Editor (Season 3+) * Alex Hirsch - Co-Writer, Assistant Story Editor (Season 3+) * Dan Sterling - Co-Writer, Story Editor (Season 3+) * Brandon Auman - Co-Writer, Executive Story Editor (Season 2), Story Editor Consultant (Season 3+) * Rebecca Sugar - Co-Writer, Supervising Storyboard Artist (Season 2-present) * David X. Cohen - Co-Writer, Executive Story Editor (Season 3+) * Dino Stamatopoulos - Co-Writer, Executive Story Editor (Season 3+) * Kora Kosicka - Character Concept Designer * Nicole Gauss - Lead Animation Character Co-Designer * Rebecca Dart - Lead Animation Character Co-Designer * Bear McCreary - Music Composer * Mick Gordon - Music Composer * Daniel Ingram - Music Supervisor * Terry Klassen - Voice Director * Kristi Reed/Wes Gleason- Voice Director (Aniplex Dub) * Ruth Lambert - Casting Supervisor (Aniplex Dub) * Ari Arad - Supervising Producer * Alexandra Bland - Producer * Hiroe Tsukamoto - Producer * Devon Cody - Producer * Chris Prynoski - Executive Producer, Creative Director * Shannon Barrett Prynoski - Executive Producer * Heather Kadin - Executive Producer * Stephen Davis - Executive Producer * Hideki "Henry" Goto - Executive Producer * Sarah Wall - Executive Line Producer * Lora Lee - Executive Producer (Season 3+) * Robert Cullen - Consulting Director (Season 3+) * Gregg Vanzo - Supervising Producer for Rough Draft (Season 3+) Writers *Aaron Montalvo *Greg Weisman *Joss Whedon (Season 1, also Executive Story Editor) *Rob Renzetti (until the Miniseason) *M.A. Larson *Ken Pontac (season 1-2) *Drew Goddard *Merriwether Williams *Nicole Dubuc *Jon Weisman *Scott Sonneborn *Dave Polsky *Alex Kurtzman *Roberto Orci *Brandon Auman (also Executive Story Editor for Season 2) *Charlotte Fullerton *Marsha Griffin *Marty Isenberg (season 1) *Amy Keating Rogers (story; s1e24) *Eddie Guzelian *Josh Haber (season 1) *Christopher Yost *Michael Ryan *Jed Elinoff & Scott Thomas *Rob Hoegee *Oren Uziel *Michael Bacall *Adam Beechen *J.R. Orci *Dan Harmon *Chris McKenna *Chris Morgan *Seth Grahame-Smith *Nathan Long *Rebecca Sugar *Pam Brady *Rob Schrab *David Slack *John Rogers *Dan Sterling *Matt Harrigan *Dan McGrath *Alex Hirsch *Marv Wolfman *Jordana Arkin *Andrew Kreisberg *Christy Marx *Jordan Roberts *Joanne Lewis *Kristine Songco *Deborah Joy LeVine *Greg Daniels *David X. Cohen *Scott M. Gimple *Kevin Munroe *Michael Vogel *Joshua Sternin *J.R. Ventimilia *Scott Peterson *Joel Cohen *Alec Solokow *Steve Marmel *Bill Oakley *Josh Weinstein *Judd Winick *Josh A. Cagan *Sarah Dyer *Evan Dorkin *Eryk Casemiro *Dino Stamatopoulos *Erik Sommers *Warren Ellis Cast English Version (Hasbro/MGM-eOne ver.) *Tara Strong - Twilight Sparkle* *Matt Hill - Applejack*, Soarin' *Rebecca Shoichet - Sunset Shimmer *Vincent Tong - Flash Sentry, Blueblood *Aaron Montalvo - Jasper Geronimo* *Drew Nelson - Rainbow Blitz *Andrea Libman - Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Sweetie Drops *Tabitha St. Germain - Rarity, Vice-Principal Luna, Granny Smith, Derpy Hooves *Brad Swaile - Spike *Cathy Weseluck - Spike, Mayor Mare, Coco Pommel, Minuette *Nicole Oliver - Principal Celestia, Cheerilee *John De Lancie - Counselor Discord *Lisa Ann Beley - Twilight Velvet *Eric Bauza - Night Light Sparkle* *Andrew Francis - Shining Armor *Britt McKillip - Cadance *Michelle Creber - Apple Bloom *Brynna Drummond - Babs Seed *Claire Corlett - Sweetie Belle *Madeleine Peters - Scootaloo *Peter New - Big Macintosh *Michael Daingerfield - Braeburn *Erin Matthews - Little Strongheart *Brian Drummond - Time Turner *Brittany Wilson - Lyra Heartstrings *Weird Al Yankovich - Cheese Sandwich* *Kelly Metzger - Spitfire *Shannon Chan-Kent - Fleetfoot *Michael Dobson - Bulk Biceps *Kazumi Evans - Moonshine, Adagio Dazzle, Rarity (Singing Voice) *Ashleigh Ball - Lemon Hearts *Brenna O'Brien - Twinkleshine *Trevor Devall - Iron Will, Fancy Pants* *Maryke Hendrikse - Gilda, Sonata Dusk *Cole Hanson - Ouvertis Grandioso *Aidan Drummond - Starshine Gleam *Janyse Jaud - Suri Polomare *Matthew Erickson - Thunder Dust *Jim "Big Jim" Miller - King Sombra *Mark Acheson - Lord Tirek English Version (Aniplex ver.) *Lauren Landa - Sunset Shimmer *Vic Mignogna - Flash Sentry *Ben Diskin - Rainbow Blitz *Stephanie Sheh - Pinkie Pie *Cristina Vee - Rarity *Christine Marie Cabanos - Fluttershy *Darrel Guilbeau - Spike *Marianne Miller-Billany - Spike (Dog) *Wendee Lee - Principal Celestia *Carrie Keranen - Vice-Principal Luna *Mary Elizabeth McGlynn - Twilight Velvet *Roger Craig Smith - Shining Armor *Kira Buckland - Cadance *Lara Jill Miller - Apple Bloom *Sarah Williams - Babs Seed *Cherami Leigh - Sweetie Belle *Laura Bailey - Scootaloo *Matthew Mercer - Big Macintosh *Mona Marshall - Granny Smith *Todd Haberkorn - Braeburn *Erica Mendez - Little Strongheart *Grey DeLisle-Griffin - Derpy Hooves *Avan Jogia - Time Turner *Melissa Fahn - Lyra Heartstrong *Sandy Fox - Sweetie Drops *Kate Higgins - Coco Pommel *Michelle Ruff - Spitfire *Grant George - Soarin' *Julie Ann Taylor - Fleetfoot *Patrick Seitz - Bulk Biceps, Lord Tirek *Courtenay Taylor - Moonshine *Brina Palencia - Minuette *Jennifer Hale - Lemon Hearts *Xanthe Huynh - Twinkleshine *Richard Epcar - Iron Will *Dorothy Elias-Fahn - Adagio Dazzle *Shelby Lindley - Sonata Dusk *Dante Basco - Ouvertis Grandioso *Bryce Papenbrook - Starshine Gleam *Rachel Ramras - Suri Polomare *David Vincent - Thunder Dusk *Crispin Freeman - King Sombra Latin American Spanish *Carla Castaneda - Twilight Sparkle *Victor Ugarte - Applejack *Circe Luna - Sunset Shimmer *Javier Olguin - Flash Sentry *Memo Aponte Jr. - Jasper Geronimo *Moises Ivan Mora - Rainbow Blitz *Melissa Gedeon - Pinkie Pie *Elsa Covian - Rarity *Lupita Leal - Fluttershy *Eduardo Garza - Spike *Cecilia Gomez - Spike (Dog) *Dulce Guerrero - Principal Celestia *Leyla Rangel - Vice-Principal Luna, Derpy Hooves *Maria Fernanda Morales - Twilight Velvet *Mario Arivizu - Night Light Sparkle *Jose Antonio Macias - Shining Armor *Romina Marroquin Payro - Cadance *Susana Moreno - Apple Bloom *Nycolle Gonzales - Babs Seed *Carolina Ayala - Sweetie Belle *Roxana Pastrana - Scootaloo *Hector Moreno - Big Macintosh *Diana Alonso - Granny Smith Japanese Version *Aya Hirano - Twilight Sparkle *Yuki Kaji - Jasper Geronimo *Tetsuya Kakihara - Applejack *Ayumi Fujimura - Sunset Shimmer *Masakazu Morita - Flash Sentry *Ryota Osaka - Rainbow Blitz *Aya Suzaki - Pinkie Pie *Aki Toyosaki - Rarity *Aoi Yuki - Fluttershy *Noriaki Sugiyama - Spike *Sachi Kokuryu - Spike *Kikuko Inoue - Principal Celestia *Ami Koshimizu - Vice-Principal Luna *Kotono Mitsuishi - Twilight Velvet *Keiji Fujiwara - Night Light Sparkle *Mamoru Miyano - Shining Armor *Haruka Tomatsu - Cadance *Kaori Ishihara - Apple Bloom *Hisako Kanemoto - Babs Seed *Yukari Tamura - Sweetie Belle *Aki Kanada - Scootaloo *Katsuyuki Konishi - Big Macintosh *Masako Nozawa - Granny Smith (Asterisk means Also in the Aniplex English Dub)Category:Franchise Category:Cast Category:Crew